


Royal Oral

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander likes making Ryoma happy with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Oral

Ryoma tilted his head back, his eyes slipping halfway closed as he hummed in satisfaction. He smiled, looking down as he ran his fingers through Xander’s hair, pressing firmly on the back of his head, guiding the Nohrian to take more of his dick into his mouth. “You’re so perfect at this,” he whispered.

Xander’s eyes flicked up, hazy with lust as he made a soft mewling sound. He grunted as his hair was given a light tug, using more of his tongue along the sides of the hard shaft in response. 

The Hoshidian gently rolled his hips forward, pushing himself further into Xander’s mouth. He gasped as the other choked and groaned around his dick, struggling to keep up with his movements. Xander’s head was moving faster now, drool and pre spilling from the corners of his mouth. “By the Dawn…”

The blonde moaned and pulled off of Ryoma’s cock, gasping for air as he ran his tongue over the head. “Please,” he rasped.

“What do you need?”

“On my face?” Xander looked up at Ryoma hopefully, licking swollen lips.

The other smiled, keeping Xander’s head steady with one hand as he took hold of his own erection with the other. “How could I deny such a beautiful man?” He stroked himself steadily, biting his lower lip as he aimed.

The blonde closed his eyes when Ryoma finally came, mewling as semen was soon dripping down his face and the front of his uniform. “Thank you…”

“Come…” Ryoma pulled Xander onto his feet, playfully leaning forward to kiss a filthy cheek. “Let me bathe you and take care of you.”

“I would like that,” Xander whispered in agreement, letting Ryoma lead the way.


End file.
